Holidays: Here Comes Mr Cottontail
by Morgana Fae
Summary: Everyone is celebrating Halloween at Castle Wyvern and one of the guests is being tormented for the costume he is wearing. Join them as everyone has fun celebrating and teasing one poor soul.


Holidays: Here Comes Mr. Cottontail  
By: Morgana Fae  
mlz2883@aol.com  
Rated: PG for minor cursing and some minor adult/sexual content  
  
Summary: Everyone is celebrating Halloween at Castle Wyvern and one of the guests is being tormented for the costume he is wearing. Join them as everyone has fun celebrating and teasing one poor soul.  
  
  
Legal Jargon: Gargoyles are the property of Disney/ Buena Vista. I hold no ownership to them but am merely borrowing them or in this case, torturing some of them. Star Trek is the property of Paramount.  
  
A/N: a) This is basically a fic set around a bunch of nonsense or a PWP. I just couldn't resist writing it once I came up with the idea. Also, just to warn all readers, I wrote this while in one of my simple moods so things may be very funny or odd at times. It had me laughing as I wrote this. For some odd reason I felt like torturing certain characters in this fic so, please, put up with me. b) This story was mainly written around the 18th-21st of January 2002 but only around the middle of this month did I finish it in time for Halloween. c) All comments and flames are welcome. d) A big thanks to my beta reader Demelza. e) Enjoy.  
  
  
Along with my story, I drew two pics that go along with it.  
  
  
http://mlz2883.tripod.com/sitebuildercontent/sitebuilderpictures/elisamazabunny.jpg  
http://mlz2883.tripod.com/sitebuildercontent/sitebuilderpictures/goliath-bunny.jpg  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pumpkins and cornhusks decorated the city while orange and black were the main theme of colors for the holiday that was upon the city. Chilly winds were in the air and people were already wearing coats and sweaters. In all, everything was just right for Halloween.  
  
The inhabitants of Castle Wyvern were alive with excitement as they planned their Halloween evening. Alexander Xanatos, under the watchful eye of his uncle Lexington, was trick or treating while the others were attending a party that the Xanatos' were hosting. Festivities and excitement were alive and well with everyone who had plans for the evening.  
  
Sunset had come over an hour ago and everyone was rushing about either getting into their costumes or tending to last minute details, which needed to be seen to. The atmosphere was full of laughter and excitement while one member of the clan was not very happy about one thing, mainly his costume, which he felt made him look ridiculous.  
  
This male was merely told to be quiet and endure it for the evening. It was Halloween and he didn't have to spoil the whole evening for everyone else with his whining ways. He had been handed his costume and was shoved in the direction of one of the guestrooms that had been set aside for everyone to change in and get ready in.  
  
In the Great Hall, the host and hostess of the evening stood watching as the last details were tended to. A buffet stood off to the side of the room, groaning under the weight of all the delectable treats and foods that had been set out for the guests. Tables and benches, strong enough to accommodate a large gargoyle, were arranged near the food while the center of the room was left open for dancing and socializing. On the tables were an assortment of carved pumpkins and gourds. Bales of hay were arranged around the room as were cobwebs and fake spiders, which decorated the corners while fake bats were suspended from the ceiling.  
  
David and Fox Xanatos smiled as they looked around the room. Nodding in satisfaction, Xanatos said, "I believe everything is in order. Now all we have to do is wait for everyone to arrive and enjoy themselves." He slipped an arm around his wife's waist and smiled.  
  
Fox looked at her husband and agreed. "The hall does look wonderful. I just hope everyone will enjoy the evening and behave themselves."  
  
"We will do our best not to bring down the castle around us tonight," spoke up a voice from the doorway.  
  
Turning, the Xanatos couple found Talon and Maggie standing there, both wearing capes with the hoods pushed back to reveal who they were. "Ah, Talon, Maggie. How nice of you both to join us tonight. I hope you are both well," Xanatos replied, making his way over to the mutant couple. He offered his hand to Talon who hesitated but then shook it. Fox stood beside her husband and smiled at them.  
  
"It wasn't our intention to join you tonight but Elisa persuaded us to come," Talon replied matter-of-factly.   
  
"Your sister has that effect on people, I believe," Xanatos admitted.  
  
"That she does," Talon nodded as Maggie held onto his arm. She was still hesitant of Xanatos after what he had done to her and the other mutants. "So, where is she?"  
  
"Elisa will be here shortly. She mentioned something about needing to finish her hair." A feminine voice spoke up from across the Hall.  
  
Looking up, the occupants of the room saw Angela and Broadway. Both were dressed in costumes that led the others to believe they were Romeo and Juliet.  
  
"Talon, Maggie," Broadway addressed the labyrinth dwellers.  
  
More greeting were given and they spoke a bit while waiting for the others to arrive. Owen came forward from who knows where and took the cloaks the mutant couple were wearing. Dressed in a jungle print, Talon and Maggie were the perfect rendition of a furry Tarzan and Jane.  
  
Angela observed the Xanatos' costumes and asked, "What are the two of you supposed to be?" Carefully she looked at them even closer. They were dressed in outfits that looked like a shiny leather and cotton but the costumes were formfitting and not of this world. Little badges and fake communicators completed the costumes.  
  
"We're characters from the television show 'Star Trek'," replied Fox and when Angela gave them a blank look, she took the female aside to explain what the show was.  
  
As the already gathering guests chatted, three more members of the clan arrived to join the party. A pirate, cowboy and horse entered the room and greeted Maggie and Talon.  
  
"Greetings, lad, lass," greeted the pirate. Hudson had been convinced to join in on dressing up although he barely looked any different with the exception of a patch over his bad eye and a hoop earring on one ear.   
  
Brooklyn approached the couple with hesitation but put it behind him and greeted them. Shaking their hands, he exchanged a few words with them and went to join the others. Dressed in chaps, a shirt custom to fit his wings and a cowboy hat, Brooklyn resembled a cowboy. And to complete the onsombo, Bronx was wearing a small saddle with a fake mane and tail. Although blue, he looked like a small but scary horse.  
  
Looking around, Hudson noticed that two members of the clan had still gone missing, "Where are Goliath and the lass?" he questioned.  
  
"Right here, Hudson," spoke up a voice as though on cue.  
  
Turning in the general direction of the doorway, the clan, Xanatos' and mutants jaws all dropped as they caught sight of Elisa whom stood leaning against the doorway in a casual but almost seductive pose.  
  
"Elisa?" Angela gasped in surprise. The costume Elisa chose was not something that Angela would expect her to wear. It was anything but the ordinarily conservative detective's style.  
  
Elisa entered the room, a swinging motion dominating her hips. Some of her hair fell in her face but the remainder of it was held back with a headband.  
  
Dressed in a one piece black number that was like a bathing suit but without the straps, she also wore a cottontail on her backside. Nude colored stockings blended with her legs while black highheeled shoes encased her feet. On the headband she wore were black rabbit ears with pink lining. Her breasts were at the edge of her top, almost ready to topple out if she made a wrong move. In all, she was any man's fantasy.  
  
Everyone stood gaping at Elisa as she joined the others. Brooklyn's beak was open and he would have drooled on the floor if Angela had not jabbed him in the ribs and motioned for him to close his mouth. Broadway blushed at the sight and directed his eyes at her face and away from her body. Hudson just smiled while the comment that earned the most looks came from Xanatos who whistled and gave her a wolfish grin. His reward was a stomp on the foot and a jab in the ribs from his wife who stood at his side.  
  
"Do you like it?" Elisa asked, smiling as she spun around once.  
  
Tugging at the collar of his shirt if he had been wearing one, Talon eyed his sister once and said, "Hell, Sis, put some clothes on."  
  
Elisa laughed at her brother's comment, "Come on, Bro, loosen up."  
  
"Where is, Father, Elisa?" Angela questioned innocently, trying to change the subject from Elisa's costume to something else.  
  
Looking behind her in the direction of the door, Elisa shrugged her bare shoulders and replied, "He was right behind me a minute ago. Hang on a minute while I find him." She then went out of the room, closing the door behind her as she went to find Goliath.  
  
As she left Xanatos commented, "If I was Goliath, I would have stayed behind her," his gaze was directed at her cottontail clad behind.  
  
His comment earned him another jab in the ribs while Brooklyn earned a whack on the head from Hudson as he stared after Elisa as she left the room.  
  
"That'll be enough from the two of ye," announced Hudson, giving them both dirty looks with his good eye, "Any more remarks and it's off with patrolling for ye, lad." The elder gave him a stern look and Brooklyn decided to take the advice rather then be forced to leave the festivities. To Xanatos, he added. "If Goliath were to hear ye say that, he would do bodily harm to ye."  
  
A few minutes later Elisa's voice could be heard outside the door. Everyone listened closely hoping to catch what she was saying.  
  
"Stop acting like a hatchling", or "Get your damn tail in there" were the only thing people picked up on. Everyone exchanged looks and jumped as the doors swung open.  
  
Staring at the empty doorway, they didn't have to wait long. Something pink came into view and then stopped. From beyond the dark, Elisa's voice could be heard more clearly, "Hell, how much do you weigh, Goliath?" They heard the sounds of her grunting and then the scrapping of her shoes on the floor and then the sound of something snapping. "Shit, Goliath, look what you made me do."  
  
Everyone exchanged blank looks at one another while Brooklyn and Xanatos smirked at one another. It would seem that Xanatos' habits were rubbing off on the clan's second-in-command. Hudson shot the two an icy glare but said nothing.  
  
More sounds came from the hallway as they proceeded to listen. The sound of slapping echoed and Elisa cursed, mumbling something about a head full of cement. Before long another pink object came into view. Baffled at the sight, everyone looked at one another and shrugged.  
  
"Ouch!!" The words echoed through the hall and into the room as a figure jumped into view and landed with a high volume thud.  
  
Eyes widened as people looked on. Snickers could be heard coming from Brooklyn and Xanatos. Fox mainly had hers under control but you could see that she was ready to burst because her face had turned a bright shade of red. Angela stared in awe at the sight set before everyone. The remainder of the group just stood on looking.  
  
Goliath glared back at everyone with a pissed look on his face. He rubbed his butt as Elisa entered the room. She smiled at everyone.  
  
"Say a single word about what I am wearing and you will regret it for the remainder of your days," Goliath threatened the group of onlookers.  
  
Elisa raised an eyebrow and added, "Ignore him. He's got his tail all in knots tonight."  
  
"Say, Goliath, where is your tail?" piped up Talon as Maggie tried to deter him from starting anything he might regret.  
  
A growl escaped Goliath and he made an attempt to swing at Talon but was stopped by Elisa who slapped him once more. "Knock it off, Goliath. You too, Mr. Furball."  
  
Cautiously, everyone made an attempt to get closer to Goliath to inspect the costume he was wearing.   
  
The large and fierce gargoyle leader was dressed in a pink bunny suit with matching ears and cottontail. His taloned hands were incased in large pink mittens, which surprisingly enough fit his large hands. To complete the costume, Goliath wore a pink nose complete with whiskers and rabbit teeth.  
  
A look on the lavender giant's face showed he was not too pleased to be in such an outfit, especially while in such company. The things one did for love was highly overrated Goliath thought earlier that night as he was subjected to such a degrading act.  
  
"Lad, how did ye come to wear such an...err...unique costume this evening?" Hudson asked cautiously.  
  
Goliath shot Elisa a look as she carried back some food from the buffet to eat before answering, "It was not my idea, Hudson. Elisa chose it for me."   
  
Elisa, having caught enough of the conversation to add her two cents, added, "Do you know how hard it is to find a costume for someone your size, Goliath? I was lucky to have found this one for you or you would have been going as a giant pineapple or raisin," her gaze studied the pink rabbit. "Besides, once I was able to find costumes that were similar in theme I knew what to get you. So, eat your carrot and stop complaining." Elisa then proceeded to stuff a carrot she had gotten from the buffet into Goliath's mouth.  
  
The bewildered gargoyle did as he was told although the look on his face expressed his true feelings towards the matter. Elisa, on the other hand, chose to ignore the looks he was giving and carry on her conversation.  
  
"Goliath," spoke up a voice from behind.  
  
With an angry sigh, Goliath turned and faced Xanatos. "What is it, Xanatos?" he growled.  
  
"No, no, Goliath. You're supposed to respond with 'What's up, doc?'"  
the billionaire laughed.  
  
"David," chided Fox. "Leave him be."  
  
Goliath gave his once enemy a look as he raised a brow ridge and said, "I am not in the mood, Xanatos, so if you were the least bit wise, you would leave me alone."  
  
In the background, Brooklyn was mumbling something about wanting to say that to Goliath and Hudson was yelling at him. The clan's second-in-command had managed to draw a fine line between being sent on patrol and being sent off to his roosting spot to do some serious thinking until he learned his lesson.  
  
Elisa looked over at Goliath who had moved over to the buffet to get something to drink. She watched him try to drink from his cup but he found it impossible with the nose he wore. In frustration, she witnessed him take it off and slam it onto the table and then drink from his glass.  
  
Setting her own glass of punch aside, Elisa maneuvered through the guests, passing several of whom were bobbing for apples in a barrel. Cautiously she approached Goliath and placed a hand on his forearm. "Goliath, are you all right?" she gently asked.  
  
"Do I look as though I am alright?" he growled. Elisa looked at him and backed away slightly. "I'm sorry, Elisa. I did not mean to snap at you. It's just that I am not use to such things," he gestured to his costume, "At the Halloween we celebrated several years back I was able to go as myself and this year I am in a costume which I am not to thrilled to be wearing." He placed a hand upon her shoulder and offered her a smile.  
  
"It's I who should apologize, Goliath. Never should I have gotten you such an embarrassing costume. Why don't you go and change back into your normal clothes...er...loincloth."  
  
"No, tonight I shall do this for you. Beside, we came as a couple. What fun would a mismatched pair be?"  
  
Smiling at her love bunny, Elisa raised an eyebrow and motioned with her head, "Do you hear that?"  
  
"What?" Goliath listened for a moment and then replied, "The music?" Elisa responded with a smile and he added, "Would you care to dance?"  
  
"I would be _hoppy_ to." Elisa laughed and received an odd look from Goliath as he shook his head, "What? Alright, no more rabbit jokes."  
  
Goliath offered Elisa his arm and the couple made their way to the center of the room. He pulled her close to his body and she rested her head on his chest while her arms were wrapped around his waist. With his arms wrapped her, the couple swayed to the gentle tune of the music that was playing.   
  
While resting against Goliath's broad chest, she could hear the beating of his heart over the sound of the music. To her the sound of his beating heart was music.  
  
"Now this is better," Goliath murmured, only loud enough for Elisa to hear.  
  
"Yes, it is. I'm really sorry for all the trouble I caused you tonight, Goliath. I'll make it up to you some how." Elisa responded, snuggling even closer to him as they danced.  
  
Goliath merely smiled and picked Elisa up so she was at his eye level. He then proceeded to kiss her on the lips and then set her back to her feet and continued dancing to the music that was playing.  
  
Elisa was surprised by the whole kiss. Having happened so quickly, she didn't have a chance to really react. A smile crossed her lips as she rested her head against Goliath's massive chest.  
  
The crowd of onlookers witnessed the kiss the couple shared. Smiles replaced whatever other looks may have previously been on their faces. Several exchanged comments before the other couples paired up and joined Goliath and Elisa on the dance floor.  
  
Brooklyn watched from a distance as his aqua colored brother danced with Angela. Deep inside he felt a pang of jealously but his heart knew he was not destined to be with Angela so he let it go and went to join Hudson and Bronx who were sitting at the table eating.  
  
When the music ended the couples stayed where they were until the next song began to play and then began to dance to the tune of the next one. This carried on for some time until the pairs dwindled down one at a time until just Elisa and Goliath remained.  
  
Hudson, looking up from the mug of beer he had been consuming, turned to the billionaire and his wife and spoke, "A good party ye are hosting, lad, lass, but where is the wee laddie of yours? Did he not want to be here?"  
  
Smiling at the aged warrior, Fox replied, "Alex went with Lexington to go trick or treating. They should be back soon."  
  
"We're back now, Mommy," added a childish voice.  
  
Turning, Fox and Xanatos caught sight of their only child who happened to be dressed like his uncle Lexington. Both were sporting white lab coats and wigs. It would seem that the pair had dressed as little Albert Einstein's.  
  
Fox hugged her son and asked, "Did you have fun with your uncle Lex, honey?" She removed his wig and smoothed down his hair that was similar in color to her own.  
  
Nodding, the heir to a vast fortune's hair bounced and shone in the light, his mother's neatened work having been tussled. "Yup, we had lots of fun. We got lots of candy, too." He held up his sack to show his parents.  
  
"We better hide it or else we may never see it again," Lexington retorted, stealing a glance at his portly brother whom was eating.  
  
Fox took the candy from her son and handed it to Owen who happened to appear at the right time once more. He then took the sack of candy Lexington had and removed them from the room for the time being.  
  
Alex led the way to the barrel where he and his favorite green gargoyle bobbed for apples and played some games with Brooklyn and Bronx and occasionally with Broadway and Angela.   
  
Time passed for everyone and by midnight, Alex had fallen asleep while sitting in Lexington's lap. As Owen came forward to collect the young boy, Lex motioned that he would put him to bed. Carefully he maneuvered through the room with the boy in his arms and towards the Xanatos' where they kissed their son on the head and watched as the clan techno wiz carried the boy off to bed.  
  
Elisa and Goliath watched as Lexington left and then diverted their attention back to their dancing. Both moved to the beat of the music as everyone else sat around chatting.   
  
Brooklyn smirked as Goliath kissed Elisa and then murmured something under his breath about static cling. That earned his a whack in the beak from Hudson who was nearby enough to catch what the young red male had said.  
  
Angela and Broadway were off to the side, both reciting lines from Romeo and Juliet to one another. It seemed appropriate since the two were dressed to suit the roles.  
  
The Xanatos' were cuddling and chatting away. Most likely, by the way they were acting, both wanted to just beam out of the Great Hall and into their bedroom.  
  
Lexington returned a while later, having put Alex to bed for the night. He grabbed his discarded costume and headed for the clan's quarter's, mentioning something about wanting to chat with some of his Internet buddies.  
  
Hudson watched as the green lad left and turned his attention to Brooklyn who was chatting with Maggie and Talon. It would seem that he managed to put his feeling for Maggie behind him. The three chatted while they sipped the cups of punch they held.  
  
Before the guests knew it the time had passed and the evening was coming to a close as sunrise raced against the clock. Maggie and Talon said their good-byes to the clan and their hosts before taking their capes that Owen had returned to them. The two wanted to be back at the labyrinth before the sun would rise and increase the chance of being seen.  
  
Elisa hugged her brother and Maggie and they shook hands with Goliath and the clan. Broadway and Angela saw them out.  
  
Everyone pitched in to help clean up the Great Hall a bit so the cleaning crew would not have so much to do. With the food all eaten, no one had to worry about leftovers thanks to Broadway and Bronx.  
  
With a few minutes to spare the clan, minus Goliath who had already changed, changed back to their everyday loincloths and headed for their perches. Elisa had gone with Goliath up to his tower were they stole a few extra minutes together before the sun would rise.  
  
"Elisa, I had an interesting night. Though it started out bad, it turned out to be an enjoyable evening," responded Goliath as the cold morning wind blew around them. Elisa buried herself deeper into her jacket. Silently she was glad she had changed back into her everyday clothes beforehand  
  
Elisa smiled at Goliath and then kissed him before he hopped up onto his perch for a day's long sleep.  
  
"I'm glad you enjoyed tonight. It was a fun evening. I particularly enjoyed the dancing and kissing." She smiled at Goliath as he looked down at her. "I better start thinking from now on what we'll be for next Halloween. They'll be even better then this year's costumes," she laughed.  
  
"Better then this year's?!" Goliath asked with regret.  
  
"Yup!" Elisa chimed. "What do you think about being a Chippendale dancer?"  
  
"What?!" Goliath exclaimed. A look of sheer terror and horror crossed his face and froze that way as the morning sun surprising rose at that precise moment, locking his reaction in stone for the duration of the day.  
  
"I thought you'd like that idea, Big Guy," Elisa laughed as she studied his reaction for a moment before turning around and heading back into the castle. The sun continued its ascension into the morning sky as she disappeared into the depths of Castle Wyvern.  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
